Raven egg
Raven eggs can be found in bird's nests which are occasionally dropped while cutting trees. Players can take them to a Pet shop and incubate them in order to hatch the egg. It takes around an hour of in-game play to incubate the egg, and when it hatches, players will get one of 6 varieties of raven chick. All players can get raven eggs, however placing them in the incubator requires level 50 Summoning. Additionally, raven eggs can be converted into a coraxatrice egg by using the spirit cobra's special ability, Ophidian Incubation, on the egg. Coraxatrice eggs are the tertiary ingredient in making a spirit coraxatrice, a spirit cockatrice variant which requires 43 Summoning. The only difference between a regular spirit cockatrice and a spirit coraxatrice is that the coraxatrice's special ability drains summoning whereas the cockatrice's special ability drains defence. Obtaining Players can find raven eggs in bird nests found while chopping any tree, including ivy, though bird nests are uncommon, and it is even rarer to find a raven egg in a nest, as it is usually jewellery or a seed. Players attempting to gain an egg through this route can increase their chances of getting a bird nest by wearing a strung rabbit foot while they cut. Players may find it advantageous to cut ivy instead of other trees, since cutting ivy does not require going to the bank or dropping logs, which equates to more time spent cutting. Raven eggs can also be found in nests rewarded from Evil Trees, though since players can only cut 2 trees per day, it is unlikely that they will ever find a raven egg this way. Furthermore, raven eggs are rarely found in nests given by Wyson the gardener in exchange for mole claws, mole skin, or mole noses. By far, the easiest and most certain method of getting a raven egg is to use Managing Miscellania. Players should have at least 75,000 coins deposited in the coffers and put as many workers on maples and teak/mahogany as possible. In addition to making money doing this, players have a chance of getting a raven egg as well as bird's eggs, which hatch into god birds. History Raven eggs were released quietly on the same day as the 2007 Christmas event. This was one month before Summoning was released, though it was over 2 years after bird's eggs were released. Players had no information on how either type of egg was going to be used, so they were regarded as merely a curiosity. However upon the release of Summoning, when players learned that they could use them to grow a new type of pet, raven eggs became highly sought after. Initially, it was impossible to gain these eggs from Managing Miscellania, which left only the considerably more difficult method of cutting trees to gain them. This made them the hardest type of egg to get. While raven eggs are untradeable, and hence have no direct effect on the market, upon the release of summoning, they could be converted into coraxatrice eggs, which are tradeable. Since raven eggs were so rare, and since most players who got a raven egg decided to hatch it, coraxatrice eggs became a very expensive, yet low-in-demand item, reaching a peak price of 47,200 coins on 1 August 2010. This led to them being widely used in junk trading. In response to this, Jagex added raven eggs to the Managing Miscellania drop table. This increased supply enough to bring coraxatrice eggs to a price comparable with other 'trice eggs. See also *Update:Development Diary: ??? - Part 1 Summoning: Part 1 - Concept *Update:Development Diary: Summoning - Part 2 Nl:Raven egg fi:Raven egg Category:Summoning